The present invention relates to document inserters, and more particularly to multi-station document inserters.
Known multi-station document inserters generally employ discrete elements and are manufactured and wired for each specific customer application. Each such document inserter is manufactured as virtually a one of a kind machine with the attendant costs associated therewith. Such apparatus typically require many weeks to design and manufacture, require substantial operator training time to operate, and are difficult and time consuming to service. One such multi-station document inserter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,728 issued on Sept. 21, 1971, to Sather et al., and assigned to Bell and Howell Company, Phillipsburg, New Jersey.